


How Deep is the Love We Think We Know

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Nesting Alphas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It had been a considerable while since Shiro nested.So long in fact he didn’t even realize he was doing it.Until he yanked one of the Castle’s lounge couch cushions out from behind Pidge.  No regard for the fact that she was using it. He just knew he needed thatonebecause it was the softest of all theothercushions.  Pidge’s surprised squeak as she toppled to the side didn’t even register with him for a moment.Or at least not till Keith called him out.





	How Deep is the Love We Think We Know

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a ABO fic in a while. I've only written one like two or three years ago...But I couldn't help it.
> 
> It's based on this [post from tumblr](http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/176783736980/i-see-your-abo-fics-with-nesting-omegas-and-raise), about nesting Alphas. I couldn't pass it up, because it was just so cute. And the idea of Shiro just wanted Lance to have the softest things. Let this man love my boy okay!
> 
> And yes, the title is from the song Breathing Oxygen by Zayde Wolf. It is my Shance jam and I love it.
> 
> Don't ask me where this takes place in timeline, cause I don't know.

Shiro hadn’t nested in a... _ really _ long time.

At the Garrison there wasn’t much to really use.  As accommodating as they were, most of the funds went to higher technologies than an assortment of comfy pillows and pillow for any one nesting being.  And what there was, of course, was quickly snatched up by everyone smart. Not to mention, nesting not exactly something that could be done in space, not to mention something that promoted mating.

They needed to break the need enough so it wouldn't be an issue.

Adam was a Beta, from a family of Betas.  Nesting was not something he  _ did _ .  Let alone really liked.  Made him feel slightly claustrophobic.  And Shiro, like any  _ good  _ Alpha, was accommodating to the fact.  Only using a small number of pillows and sheets for nest when his need arouse.

Though they were hardly anything close to the idea of a nest.

Then of course his time with the Galra…

Yeah, not much he could do there.

And he had learned to sleep  _ anywhere _ on  _ anything _ a long, long time ago.  It wasn’t issue really, he made do.

So it had been a considerable while since he nested.   _ Properly _ .

So long in fact he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

Until he yanked one of the Castle’s lounge couch cushions out from behind Pidge.  No regard for the fact that she was using it. He just knew he needed that _ one _ because it was the softest of all the  _ other _ cushions.  Pidge’s surprised squeak as she toppled to the side didn’t even register with him for a moment.  

Or at least not till Keith called him out.

“Oh  _ quazinack, _ you’re nesting…” He stated with wide eyes.  “I’ve never seen you nest.”

Shiro blinked at the younger for a moment before he turned to look at the cushion.  Then at Pidge who was laying on her side glaring at him slightly. Looking mildly annoyed but mostly indifferent to it all.  Shiro gave her a slightly apologetic smile as tightened his grip on the cushion.

“Why are you nesting?” Keith questioned in a demand.

Shiro doesn’t know why his was nesting.

He didn’t even _ realize _ he was doing such until Keith pointed out.

How the hell was he supposed to know  _ why _ ?  

Like it even really mattered.  

Alphas nest all the time for a variety of different reasons.  Sometimes just because they want to. They are  _ known _ for that, more than other dynamics. Instincts engraved into their biology more so than even Omegas.  Who really only primarily nested on their own when pregnant in more preparation or on generally rare occurrences.

Shiro doesn’t  _ need _ a reason.

Not really.

Him being an Alpha is reason enough for everything.

Keith knew that being an Alpha himself.

But he kept looking at Shiro like he grew a second head and it’s speaking Latin to all of them.  And it just made Shiro  _ feel _ like he had to say something as to why he was doing as such.  It just the simple matter that he hadn’t figured out why he was nesting after such a long period of  _ not  _ nesting.

He wasn’t particularly distressed.  Or more so than normal lately. Nor had he felt a need to nest because of any sort of episode, like ever.  Otherwise he might have hoarded all of the pillows in the whole Castle if that were the case. And he wasn't feeling any of the usual warning signs a rut was coming.

He was just  _ nesting. _

“Because…” Shiro started defensively.

Almost like he felt it wasn’t  _ Keith’s  _ business to know.  It wasn’t any other  _ Alphas’  _ business to know what he was doing.  A territorial flare in the back of his mind telling him it isn't really  _ any one’s  _ business, other than necessary parties, to know. Who the necessary parties were was a little fuzzy for Shiro at the moment. 

He just knew Keith and Pidge were not part of it.

So, with some childish manners, Shiro determined that was enough explanation.  And turned sharply on his heels with the cushion still firmly in hand and just walked out of the room.  Leaving the conversation with little else in favor of the nest he was constructing.

Thankfully, no one followed him.

Either Pidge told Keith it’s really not a good idea to go bother a nesting Alpha.  Or Keith figured it wasn’t worth it, because Shiro was being short with him. And that never meant anything good.

Shiro made the way back to his nest uninterrupted. 

The doors of the room he was using slide open upon his arrival.  Open to reveal a hoarded collection of pillows he had been gathering assorted in a careful manner.  Completely in the center of the room.

The same ovalish moon design his father had favored before his passing.  The one his mother always adored constructing with Shiro after. 

Plush pillows lining the whole outline of the shape.  The inter of it lined with flatter cushions, and surprisingly his own mattress from his room.  A sea of blankets taking a Crescent moon shape along the right and foot of it. While a hoard of pillows rest at the head, laced and woven together by a collection of bits of cloth, towels, and shirts.  All things Shiro realized he  _ stole _ from the others at some point.

Shiro quickly made his way inside.  The door instantly sliding shut behind him.  

Carefully wading his way into the nest to shove the cushion in next to his mattress.  Wedging it between some others he remember taken in from the training room.

Once the cushion was wedged in, Shiro stepped back to look at his handwork.

Now that he was aware that he was nesting, he could perhaps figure out why by looking at it. However, nothing really comes.

The only thing that does come to is it’s not done yet.  

Not as plush and soft as it needs to be.  Or rather as he wants it too be. So he makes a mental note to ask Allura if there was a closet of pillows in the Castle for it.  And maybe if there were any silky cool blankets. Because he looked everywhere he knew to find what he already collected.

Shaking his head, Shiro tried to focus on why he’s nesting so out of the blue.

The fact that it wasn't in his room was an interesting detail.  Rather in a neutral empty room he just  _ found _ , and apparently dragged  _ his own _ mattress too.  However the nest was slightly too small for the others to all be in, and he didn’t want Keith in it.  So it clearly wasn’t made for the pack they formed. And surely if that was the case Shiro would have built it in the Lounge area, and gotten everyone’s input and help.

Plus is was ridiculous elaborate.  

Almost like Shiro was showing off his nest building skill.  Displaying how well he construct one down to the finest detail.  The craftsmanship he possessed, and the collabor of what to expect from  _ his _ nests.

“Ah, there you are, Number One.”  Coran’s voice suddenly stated cheerily with a whoosh of the doors.  “The Princess was wondering where you were, she wishes to go over the training schedule for tomorrow.”  He chattered away from the doorway. “The other Paladins said you were busy doing something called ‘Nesting’, is this it?”  Coran continued, the softly moving into the space to inspect. “Fascinating! It’s like--”

Shiro growled deeply.

Like from the bit of his stomach.  Vibrating low and darkly up his throat.  And it bounce off the walls of the room.

Shiro doesn’t move an inch.

Stood rigid in front of his incomplete nest.  Very unhappy and bothered by Coran’s mere presence.  Because it is not for him to see, completed or not.

But he can tell the growl is warning enough to the older Altean.

As a rule the Paladins tried not to do too much growling at Allura and Coran.  As the Alteans didn’t have dynamics, didn’t know their culture and structures. And they can’t be faulted for overstepping once or twice.  

It was a pretty easy rule to follow for most of the Paladins.  

Pidge hadn’t presented yet.  Hunk was a Beta, and only really growled when someone hurt anyone.  Lance was an Omega, who only truly growled when threatened physically...or Keith pissed him off enough, which was  _ often. _  Shiro was levelheaded enough to constantly keep the fact in mind to suppress a growl when he could.  Keith was just naturally growly, no rule was going to change that.

However, Coran got the message he was unwanted.  

Gently apologizing for the intrusion, and informing Shiro he was tell the princess he was busy.  That she would simply have to wait till Shiro came to her. Carefully moving towards the door.

“Wait, Coran?” Shiro asked as he turned once he knew Coran was far enough away.  He found the mustached man blinking at him curiously. “Is there a place I can find more pillows and blankets?  I’ve checked all the common areas. But…”

“Oh, of course.” Coran brightened before he hummed thinking of the directions.  “Just walk down the hall, take a right at the forth hallway, left at the second, down the stairs to the right for another five levels.  Then…” He paused suddenly and peered at Shiro, who most have looked as lost as he felt inside. “Perhaps I can show you the way, Number one.”

“ _ Please _ .” Shiro breathed as he moved to exit the room.

Coran beamed and lead the way.

* * *

It was a Courting Nest.

Shiro had built a Courting Nest.

A fact Shiro realized when he collected an assortment of food and water pouches from the kitchen.  Right after he carefully sorted them in a tray nestled in a blanket within easy reach of the head of the best.  Yet still far enough away, if the pillowed border falls, which it won’t because Shiro made sure of that, but on the off chance it did, the pillows didn’t fall on the food.  Or knock anything over. It just hit him like a train.

He built a Courting Nest.

Looking at the facts it kind of made complete and obvious since.  Perhaps if Shiro had been in more of the habit of nest he would have noticed far soon.  But it was indisputable.

It was built in a neutral enclosed area. 

Built with his things sure, but not in his room.  Not his territory, that would imply a handful of things.  One being that the Intended was  _ already _ Shiro’s.  Rather somewhere neutral Shiro had no claim, left room, gave a choice.  Allowed the Intended equal footing and no pressure whatsoever to agree to anything.

And the elaborate built was a show of how he could provide and build.  Supply the comfort and security desired in a good mate. A testament of things he could do, and how close attention he paid.

But not just any Courting Nest.

No, because Shiro’s life can’t be  _ that _ easy apparently.

It was a Courting Nest for an Omega nearing a Heat.

Literally built with purpose of said Omega spending the Heat in said nest, if accepted.  But not necessarily with Shiro. Unless of course asked. An accepted nest didn’t exactly mean a shared Heat was wanted, but rather a step forward in a courtship more than anything else. 

Which was why the nest was was built extra steady.  

As unmated Omega’s tended to tear and pull at things in Heat.  Yanking things free, or moving things around in discomfort. 

In Shiro’s nest, things would give, and pull free.  It would be a disorganized mess when things were all said and done.  But the core of the structure would still hold. No matter the amount of yanking and pulling and general blind rearranging.

Which lead to Shiro’s next realization.

And that was that he built a Courting Nest for  _ Lance _ .

Another fact that should have been obvious.

Because Lance was the only Omega on the Castleship.

And thinking about it, Shiro had smell the citrusy-chocolate undertones to Lance’s scent for the past few days or so.  Nothing out right like when Lance’s Heat was a day or two away, and Hunk could compliment on it. It’s just there under everything, and prickling to an Alpha’s nose.  Growing every day the Heat grew closer.

It works the opposite way too.  

Omegas are more sensitive the smell of an Alpha’s Rut before anyone else.  As evident by Lance telling Keith he was going into a Rut, while Keith told him to shut his mouth he was fine.  Only for a week later that to be the exact thing that happened, and Lance declaring ‘I told you so’ every chance he got. 

But that was unimportant.

What was important was Lance was going into a Heat soon. 

And Shiro built him a Courting Nest for said Heat.

_ Quazinack! _

They weren’t even…

Well  _ technically _ they weren’t officially courting each other in any capacity.

But they had been spending time together.  

Usually late at night when everyone is sleeping.  Lance liked seating in the observation deck when he couldn’t sleep...which was more often than any of the other paladin’s would probably suspect.  Looking up at the the passing stars relaxed him, and waving hum of the engines were similar enough to the sound of crashing ocean waves for him. 

And when Shiro found him on his patrols of the Castle halls after whatever nightmare was keeping him up, he would join Lance.  Lay on the ground next to him and sometimes make small talk. Or sometimes just laid in silence listening to the humming of the engines.  It relaxed Shiro too. 

Lately, Lance had taken to holding Shiro’s hand as they laid there.  Or, on a few occasions, laying Shiro’s head on his chest, listening to his heart, because it was a reminder he was alive, he was real, he was  _ there _ .  

Omegas were rather feeling to start with, Lance was also just genuinely physically affect himself.  Not that Shiro minds one little bit that someone actually reaches out for him.

And Lance lets his smooth scent of grass and pleasant floral, with just a hint of pineapple lingering, wash over Shiro.  Lets it relax him, in the same way Shiro did when Lance would tense or grow stressed.

They had grown close sure.

Something that translated in Shiro’s Alpha Lizard brain that they were courting.

Which was fair.

As there was some courting behaviors present...but not…

To the point of making a Courting Nest.

What the  _ hell _ would Lance think?

Shiro flopped on the ground defeated.  

Yeah, it was official the universe just hates Shiro.  Because he can’t have something nice for like two second, before he does something to screw up.  And in a purporously bad way, just a really really  _ dumb _ one.

A quick series of knocks on the door pulled Shiro’s attention from his slump.

“Hey Shiro, you in there?”  Lance voice called through the door carefully.

Shiro sat bolt upright at the sound of Lance’s voice.

Quazinack, quazinack,  _ quazinack! _

A wave of panic washed over Shiro for a moment.

In two different ways too. 

One that was panicking because he built a nest for Lance to spend in his Heat in.  And he really wished the floor would just open him up and swallow him, because there is no where for him to  _ hide. _  Nor can he just bolt out the door because Lance will still  _ see _ .

And the other being nerves at the idea of Lance judging his nest.  General nerves that always come with Courting Nests no matter what.  Like Lance will find something wrong with it, despite it being beyond perfect, and Shiro will have to start all over again.  Because like a good Alpha, Lance’s comfort is key, and Shiro would build the nest ten times over until it was to Lance’s liking.

Stupid Alpha lizard brain.

“Shiro?”  Lance called again, with another set of light knocks on the door.  “Hello? Coran said you were still in here.” He paused for a moment, probably listening for Shiro through the door.  “Please tell me I’m not knocking on some random door like an idiot.”

“You’re not.”  Shiro called out in reply.

And then he kicked himself, because what the  _ hell _ was that.

“Oh thank the universe.”  Lance stated, sounding relieved on the other side of the door.  “Everything with you okay in there?”

_ No _ .  It was a quazinacking disaster that Shiro didn’t know how to get out of. 

Not that he was really sure he wanted to get out of it.  

Because the idea of Lance in the nest he built.  In the depths of his Heat. No doubt flushed and warm, and  _ desperate _ ....Was a very dangerous thought for Shiro to have.

“Yeah, perfect.”  Shiro lied loudly.  He hurriedly got to his feet.  Taking a small moment to shove the end of a blanket down into the nest because suddenly it just  _ wasn’t in the right spot _ .  Smoothing it down carefully, before he brushed his hands off on his pants.  “Why do you ask?”

Again Shiro was kicking himself. 

Why can’t he just  _ shut up _ ?

“Well, everyone sent me to come get you for dinner.”  Lance answered easily, and Shiro can almost picture him shrugging indifferently to the idea.  “Apparently I’m the only one you  _ haven’t _ growled at today.”

Shiro winiced a little at the truth of the words.

He had growled at Hunk while he was collecting the food.  The yellow paladin had just asked ‘what’s up’ and Shiro snarled in warning.  Like Hunk was going to take all the supplies he was collecting. Hunk instantly backed off with a nervous sort of laugh.

And then at Allura when he was leaving.  She caught him, thinking they could talk about the training schedule.  Shiro in returned had growled and bared teeth, and Hunk and Pidge appeared out of nowhere to pull Allura away.  Muttering something to her about nesting Alphas being easily bothered, and to take no offense, as Shiro walked away.

Keith had just been in a general area when after Coran lead Shiro to a stash of wonderful pillows and blankets.  Shiro had let out a throaty growl that startled Coran a little. Keith had blinked at Shiro for a moment, and then just turned on his heels and left.  A small huff of ‘fine’ as he did so.

“Guess it’s like my turn or something.”  Lance continued easily.

Shiro frowned at the words.

Mostly because the last thing Shiro wanted to do was growl at Lance.  If anything he wanted to do the exact up opposite of that. He wanted to chuff and make a whole series of happy Alpha sounds.  All while he cuddled up to Lance in the very nice nest he spent the whole day making.

“Or something.”  Shiro answered as he moved to the door.  

He pressed at the panel by the door.  It slide open the moment it unlocked. Sucking in a fresh gust of air from the hallway.  And a huge whiff of Lance’s sent that calmed Shiro some as he it washed over him.

“Hey!”  Lance beamed at the sight of Shiro.

Holding out his hands in a wide gesture, like a greeting hug, even though they were still in his jacket pockets.  His smile going wide and his eyes almost seeming to sparkle. He took in a not so subtle breath of air in the room, and seemed to relax in relief.  Probably not smelling any distress he might have expected from Shiro  _ hiding _ in a random room.

“Hello.”  Shiro returned with a small grin.

“What are you doing in here?”  Lance asked as his eyes pulled away from Shiro.  Scanning the room lazily, before they noticed the nest.  Suddenly it was like Lance’s eyes zeroed in on it. “Oh you made a nest.”  He beamed.

“Uh...yeah.”  Shiro stated, moving to the side.

A silent sign for Lance to enter.  

The omega was wasted no time moving in.  He maneuvered around Shiro with a wide grin as he eagerly moved to inspect.  His hands flying out of his pockets and going behind his back as he looked over the structure.  Mindfully keeping his feet a distance from the nest wall, so he doesn’t accidently bump it.

Because that could ruin the whole thing.

It’s common Omega behavior when inspecting a nest.  

Touching an Alpha’s nest without permission could ruin a fine detail in the construction. Or imply it wasn’t perfect.  That the Alpha missed a detail, no matter how small. And therefore wasn’t to the desired standard.

Meaning Shiro would have to do it all over again.

So Lance observed from a careful distance.  Keeping his hands away, and leaning carefully for a closer look.  Fluttering around the next quickly as he looked it over with great interest.

Shiro had wondered if Lance knew it was was Courting Nest.

As the omega was young.  The likelihood anyone made him a Courting Nest was probably slim to none.   _ Especially _ at the garrison.

But instincts are a funny thing.

Like Shiro, Lance probably half knew what he was doing.  

“It’s a very nice nest.”  Lance commented as he continued to look it over.  “Nice and soft looking, but definitely sturdy. You collected a lot of stuff for this.  It’s very impressive.” Lance chattered on. 

“It’s for you.”  Shiro informed simply.

Lance froze suddenly with a slight jump.

Slowly he turned to look at Shiro.  Eyes almost comically wide as he seemed to search Shiro for some kind of lie.  Because he  _ can’t _ believe Shiro made him a nest.   _ Especially _ at the level of elebroateness Shiro had.

Lance’s cheeks suddenly tinted pink as he turned to look back at the nest again.  His eyes suddenly flying to the tray of food and water next to the left of where he was standing.  Then the nest in general.

And Shiro could only watch as it hit him.

Watch as Lance ducked into his hood of his jacket with a helpless chirp.  Holding the collar of his jacket to his face as he looked over the nest. His brain no doubt running over what it all meant, and why it was probably happening.  It was really kind of an adorable sight. How flustered Lance got at the fact as it all clicked into place.

The scent that comes off him is not distress or nervousness.  Rather a bloom of citrusy-excitement. Along with a tingling smell of fresh cut grace that Lance always had in peaks of happiness.

Nor did he just bolt at the room at the suddenness if Shiro presenting him with a nest.  So that was a win.

It filled Shiro with a sense of pride.  

“You really built this for me?”  Lance asked after a moment. 

Turning to look at Shiro from under his hood and behind his hands and jacket collar.  There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and what little of his face Shiro could see.  Curious and hopeful, but not too much.

“Yes.  For your upcoming Heat”  Shiro answered with a nod.  “Do you like it?”

Lance’s answer is something between a high pitch chirp and a rumbling purr as he nodded hurriedly. But then he squeaked as he realized he need to use his words to communicate to Shiro.  “Yes, it’s...perfect.”

Shiro smiled at the words.  

Pride filling his whole being at the fact Lance finds it too his liking.  Even though there was small part in the back of his mind that  _ knew _ the fact.  Because  _ of course _ , it’s perfect, Shiro  _ built  _ it to be perfect.

“Can I…?”  Lance asked, pointing at the next slightly.

_ Touch? _

_ Enter? _

_ Get in a feel all over and make it mine? _

All left unsaid by Lance, but still clearly asked, as he slowly dropped his jacket collar.  And Shiro can see him itching to jump in it and roll around. Inspect and take things in more closely so he could relish in the finer details.  As Omegas know nests they found suitable by sight alone, but closer inspections in the nest spoke on more personal levels between Alphas and theirs Intendeds.  

“Do you accept the nest?”  Shiro asked in a gentle, slightly awkward tone.

It wasn’t really a question Shiro  _ needed to _ ask.

As Lance statement of how he liked it, and his asking of permission to enter it were more than enough for most of Shiro’s Alpha mind to hand it right over.  Not to mention there was a small part that  _ already _ given it too Lance before he even saw it.  

Plus in more modern courting rituals it wasn’t exactly  _ necessary _ .  More of an old polite historical thing were done in courting of the past.   That had become perhaps romanticized in period dramas, books, and movies.

But Shiro wanted to hear Lance say it.

Partly because it shifted the nest from, Shiro’s nest to Lance’s nest that Shiro made for him.  Kind of a pride thing, but not too much. And partly because Shiro is possibly a helpless romantic sometimes. 

“Oh right, sorry,”  Lance flourished, before clearing his throat awkwardly. “That’s a thing I have to do, technically, isn’t it?”  He asked with a lopsided smile.

The alpha understood why the omega was asking. 

As again, he knew the chances someone present Lance as a Courting Nest before were slim.  Instincts and an outdated health class description of courting rituals mixing together for the Omega.  Not to mention depictions of such actions on TV shows and movies were romantically hasty. A lot more ‘oh it’s lovely’ and falling into nests, that were more like pillow forts, hastily together.  More often than the not the question of nest acceptance coming after they were already in said nest.

Shiro nodded softly at Lance in reply.

“Yes, Shiro, I accept your nest.”  Lance stated clearly. 

Making a point of look Shiro in the eyes with a soft smile.  A warm look to his eyes that made Shiro’s heart feel like it was exploding in the best way.  Maybe Shiro’s brain to because he feels so elated.

And okay, maybe the universe doesn’t  _ completely _ hate Shiro.

“ _ Now  _ can I…?”  Lance asked almost impatient.

“Yes,” Shiro started with a warm smile.  “It’s--”

He was suddenly cut off by Lance springing into the nest with a small cheer.  Flopping into the middle as he rolled on his back. He keeping his legs up in the air for a moment, before he peeled off his shoes.  Kicking them off to the opposite side of the room before dropping his legs down into the nest.

For a moment Lance just laid there.  Occasionally wiggling and running his hands along the softness.  Still mindful of disrupting anything, even if it is  _ his _ nest now.  And if Lance wanted to he could move anything he wanted, but he does his best to not move much.  He was still being mindful of the work Shiro put in.

Then in one quick moment, Lance rolled to his knees.  Inspesticing the foot of the nest in a rumbling purr. Touching each blanket collected there in, his grin widening with each one.  Then he crawled over to the head, and the elaborate woven together pillows. 

Hands flying to all the little bits of fabric from everyone Shiro had stolen and stuffed in there.  Lance snickered to himself as he poked at a slightly oil-looking stained towel, and a shirt. Probably having heard both Pidge and Hunk complain about missing the items, only to find them in the nest Shiro made.

“Yeah, this definitely beats locking myself in my room for my heat.”  Lance commented as he moved to sit with cross legs in the center of the nest.  He pushes at the cracks between cushions, and hummed to himself as they don’t budge much.  “By a long shoot. So comfy.”

Shiro hummed lightly in reply as he watched Lance in the nest.

He hoped the statement would be true.  Lance always looked like he walked out of tornado that threw him around in a safe when his Heats were done.  And usually complained about being sore for a few days after. Not just in the general sense from having a Heat, but like neck krinks and shoulder pain.

But, that was all likely do to the fact that Omega’s don’t nest.

Not that Shiro look any better coming out of Rut.  

He usually felt like he was hit by a truck, so he felt he probably looked like it too.  But he knows his neck never bothered him, or his shoulders, or his back. Or at least not from a sleeping arrangement.

“Hey are going to join me?”  Lanced asked, suddenly knocking Shiro from his thoughts.

Shiro made an unintelligent sound at the question.  Staring down at Lance with wide expression as he went stiff.  Mostly because the words.

Did Lance just invite him into  _ his _ nest?

Like in general?  

For like snuggles and cuddles, and other general closeness.  As accepting the nest kind of put them on a more clear declaration of courting then where they were before.  Lance would be entitled to more of Shiro’s time and affections as his Intended. And Shiro would be more than happy to give to him.

Rub himself all over Lance and scent him,so everyone would know.  Hold him close and tight and protect him from every little bad thing he could.

Or to....

Accompany him in his Heat?

Because that’s a whole other  _ level _ .  

One Shiro very much wanted.  Like really  _ really _ bad.  Because of his stupid lizard Alpha brain that was already calling Lance  _ mine _ .  But also he  _ just  _ realized he built a Courting Nest for Lance like half an hour ago, after years of not nesting.  

And that seemed just a little fast.

“I mean...like right now.”  Lance stated hurriedly. The tips of his ears going red as he probably realized how it sounded too.  “Not for my Heat…That is kind of sometime away.” He corrected with a nervous laugh. “I mean, if you  _ want _ to do that you can join me.  I wouldn’t really mind. Cause that would  _ really _ be nice...It would really razzle my dazzle...and all.”  He fumbled around, before just face planting in the pillows at the head of the nest.  “ _ Quiazanck! _ ”

Shiro couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out form his lips.

Mostly because the whole scene is just really all kinds of adorable.  Not to mention it was a relief that Shiro wasn’t the only one half tripping over himself in the situation.  Thank the universe they could be a mess or something together.

Carefully Shiro peels off his boots, and stepped into the nest.

Easily moving to sit beside Lance, who was still face down in the pillows.  Only he pulled his hood back up to completely hide away his face. Shiro braced himself against his prosthetic, and reached for Lance with his left hand. Carefully peeling back Lance’s hood, with a gentle brush of his knuckle.

“Do  _ you _ want me to join you in your Heat, Lance?”  He asked softly as the other rolled a bit to look up at him.

Lance groaned slightly as he rolled onto his back.  “Holy crow, you can’t just  _ ask _ that like  _ that _ ?”

“Yes, I very much can, Lance.”  Shiro stated simply. 

Lance frowned loosely at him, before sighing.  “One hand, it’s probably a bigger ‘yes please’ than you can imagine.”  Lance started as he held up his left hand. A huge grin at the words, before it faded and he held up his right one.  “But on the other…it's more of a not sure, than anything else.”

“There is still time for you to decide.”  Shiro said easily.

A week at most, if Shiro had to guess by the coming smell of his Heat under Lance’s usual scent.  Shiro had only been smelling the undertones for a few days. Lance probably had a more accurate idea, but it was a decent enough guess for Shiro to make.

“And I won’t mind whichever you choose.”  Shiro continued smoothly.

Because, he really wouldn’t.  

Okay maybe he would be a little disheartened if Lance choose not too spend his Heat with Shiro.  But the fact that he was spending in a nest Shiro build for him. Well it would probably dispel that in an instant.  

And possibly put Shiro in a Rut if he wasn’t careful.

“Your nest, your rules.  Okay?” Shiro asked as he leaned down rub against Lance’s cheek to scent him.

Lance giggled and purred underneath Shiro.  

“Okay,” he returned simply.  “But I know I want some cuddles now in  _ our _ nest.”

Holy  _ quazinacking _ quazinack!

Shiro growled possessively at the fact that Lance so easily referred to the nest as  _ theirs _ .  Burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck in slight embarrassment.  His arms tightening around Lance’s torso as he curled around him. Trying to stop himself shoving Lance down completely.

Lance giggled chirply in his ear.

Good god, Lance was going to be the death of Shiro if he wasn’t careful.

Shiro blew a raspberry against Lance’s neck.  Lance gave a shrieking laugh at the action, before suddenly rolling up towards Shior.  Then the two of them are just half roll wrestling and tickling at each other in the nest.  Pinning the other down for a brief moment to scent the other. Completely lost in fits of laughter.

After a few moments they settled.  

Curling around each in a comfortable position.  Holding each other in a loose comfortable hold. Lance was carefully tracing the lines of the metal plates of Shiro’s arm.  Shiro nuzzling against his soft hair, breathing in the Omega’s scent.

Just kind of existing in the same place together.

Enjoying the other’s presence and warmth in their nest.

It was ruined sometime later by the door sliding open.

Shiro instantly letting out a dark growl as he curled around Lance at the sound.  

He turned sharply to find Keith there a step or two back from the doorway.  Blinking at them, and looking half phased by Shiro’s growl because it’s a warning.  Keith wasn’t in the space, he knew his bounds, but he still heads the warning at steps back a little.  But then there is another low and dark growl from below Shiro.

Shiro turned to Lance a little in surprise.  Because that wasn’t just Lance growling at Keith.  It was a territorial growl, and Omega’s didn’t do those often, and when they did...well usually it was smart to just clear the area.  It was never a smart thing to see what an Omega could do when  _ their _ warnings were not headed.  

Keith bristled at the sound.

Lance doesn’t want Keith there one bit.

“Alright, relax, I’m just trying to find you two for dinner.”  Keith stated dryly as he held up his hands. “Just come whenever you two are done doing...whatever is happening.”

Lance growled again, only not so low this time.  Something more along his usual growls at Keith. More displeasure at Keith’s presence still there than a clear ‘leave now or I will make you’. Keith left with a wave and what looked like a roll of his eyes.  The door instantly sliding shut as he left. 

Shiro could feel Lance instantly relaxing in his arms once they were close.  

Then he groaned.  “I guess we should get up and go have some dinner. That’s why I _ came  _ here in the first place.  Hunk’s probably a little worried you growled my face off or something.”

“I would never…”  Shiro said smoothly as he moved to untangle himself from Lance.

Lance groaned at the loss of contacted.  Shiro give him a small nuzzle on his forehead as he just laid there.  Completely still with a moment, but his frown shifted into a small grin at Shiro’s action.  The he huffed and sat up in the nest. 

“Well, he’ll be happy to hear you’ll just snuggle me to death in a very nice nest.”  Lance grumbled.

Shiro chuckled as he moved to get to his feet.  

“Alright, let’s get to dinner.”  He said with a small shake of his head.

He held out his hand to help Lance get up.  Yanking him to his feet with one easy tug up, and helping him out of the nest.  Which was still very muched intacted, save maybe a blanket or too kicked lose from all their rolling around.

But Lance tried to smooth them back into place some, with a small little bat.

With a grin he turned back to Shiro. 

And together they left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pass up the idea of Shiro having not nested in forever and just doing it for Lance. But not knowing he was doing it for Lance. Then having a panic when he realized it. And Lance being a mess, because he just blurts stuff out he's so happy. And the two of them are just happy messes together. Because my Shance heart needs the softeness after Season 7 gave me jack shit of it.
> 
> People are going to have to seriously rip nesting Alphas out of my hands from now one. Cause I imagine it as a way for Alpha's to show how they would provide and protect for their mates and pack. And once mated Omega's help out in construction. Like most humans that are pregnant, I image Omega's have "nesting" period where they try to get stuff in order, and built actual nests, that are pretty complex for their size. Also thing about Lance's territoiral growl, I image Omega's have like a "momma bear mood" where they will warn you, and if you don't move they will come after you. Where an Alpha might just keep growling for a moment before trying to forcible remove you. Unless you know threatened, then run.
> 
> And I did quiet enjoy writing this (I started before season 7 came out, and finished after which was nice). Even though the ending is a little rushed. But whatever. Part of me does want to do more, and explore the idea of them being a more mated pair and Shiro stealing all the softest things he can find for Lance. While Lance is like "Babe, relax." I don't know
> 
> I hope you ejoyed!


End file.
